


Stab Wound

by Crownonymous



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, Minor Violence, No Angst, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Whumptober 2019, but there's NO angst or whump so, but they're gods so, fighting as flirting, kind of fluff. its mostly violent foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownonymous/pseuds/Crownonymous
Summary: Logan took Remus' precious, beloved knife and sank it into Remus' soft throat.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522484
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Whumptober 2019. First posted onto my tumblr, now I'm crossposting here. There's no actual whump involved. It's literally just violent, aggressive, kind of kinky foreplay.

They were immortal beings.

Remus’ tentacles grabbed the large, expensive, flat-screen TV, and hurled it at Logic. The delicate screen shattered into a million tiny pieces against Logic’s chest. The glass fragments bit deep into Logic’s skin, into his arms, into his torso. Golden ichor slowly oozed from the wound like molten lava.

They were Gods.

Logic’s owlish wings batted away a thrown chair, sending wood splinters and feathers flying. He retaliated by grabbing the mahogany table and smashing it in half over Remus’s fucking head. Remus’s tentacles wound around Logic’s arms and dragged them both down onto the carpet riddled with glass and wood.

Their wounds don’t matter.

“Just admit that you were jealous, Logi,” Remus cooed, tentacles snaking up and around Logic’s arms, his torso, his legs, his thighs. “You got jealous because I flirted with a random human whose name I don’t even remember and you flew into blind rage.” A tentacle curled lovingly around one of Logic’s wings, tracing the pattern on his feathers. Logic tried not to shudder at the feeling. He failed. Remus’ eyes drank up every slight tremor. “You, the God of Knowledge and Reasoning, jealous of a single fucking human!” Remus cackled.

Logic grabbed a broken table leg and skewered one of Remus’ tentacles into the ground with it. “Jealousy? Don’t be absurd.” What would Logic have to be jealous about? Remus only draped himself onto that human’s lap, only caressed their face, only whispered sweet nothings into their ear. What the fuck would Logic be jealous about? “I am far removed from something as petty as feelings.”

Remus wheezed a laugh, though one of his tentacles writhed pitifully on the ground. His eyes were anything but pained though. They shone with something that Logic couldn’t identify. The tentacle curled around one of Logic’s wings shuddered. “Dearest Logan. The Gods aren’t immune to emotions.”

Remus’ human hand grabbed a fistful of Logic’s hair and yanked him down for a kiss. Remus’ barbed tongue lashed out against the inside of Logic’s mouth, sinking further and further, scraping against the muscles of Logic’s throat.

They pulled apart, panting, gasping for the breath that Gods don’t need.

“Perhaps you aren’t,” Logic breathed, “but I am something quite different. I’m not swayed by transient fatuous whims.”

Remus’s tentacles loosened, pulling away entirely. Logic just barely caught himself before he chased after them. Only a single tentacle remained, wrapped snugly around Logic’s torso. Remus licked a stripe up Logic’s neck, it tingled with abraded skin. Logic dug his fingernails, sharp like the talons of an owl, into the meat of Remus’ shoulder.

Remus hissed, grinned, and flung Logic into the far wall. The plaster caved in under the force. Logic’s wing flapped in panic, before Remus closed the distance again. He only had seven tentacles now, the eighth nothing but a stub. Logic saw it wriggling behind Remus, still pinned to the floor.

“Are you aware that the humans have dubbed you “Prince of Anger?” I think the humans have noticed your temper, Love.” There was laughter against Logic’s skin. And bruises left behind by over-enthusiastic teeth.

Before Logic could even retort, Remus stole another kiss, rougher and deeper, more demanding. A slimy tentacle wound over and over around Logic’s neck. It was wet. It was sloppy. Logic shivered. Remus shivered with him.

Logic’s razor-like nails found Remus’ back, and tore through the clothes like they were nothing but paper. Remus’ skin parted as Logic’s nail rended through flesh just as easily. A noise was made between their locked mouths. Logic didn’t know who made it.

Their wounds will heal in time.

This time, when they parted, only Remus panted against Logic’s lips. The tentacled wrapped around Logic’s throat was too tight, he couldn’t say a word. A savage grin wormed its way onto Logic’s lips. With the talons on his feet, Logic sent a barbarous kick at Remus. Ichor painted the floor, the walls. Remus staggered back, his thighs dripping gold.

Logic severed the tentacle wrapped around his neck and watched the stub flail around. He threw the severed tentacle to the ground and crushed it under his clawed feet. “They deign to call me Prince of Anger?” Presumptuous. Insolent mortals. Logic can’t feel emotions. It goes against his very nature. “I am Logic in all forms,” he growled. Logic’s wings flared out, knocking over a lamp, a desk. “Feelings have no place in me.”

The hickey on his neck had long since vanished. The glass shards embedded into his flesh had dropped onto the floor. His skin returned to it’s perfect, godlike state. The purple bruise the tentacle formed around his throat slowly began to fade.

Remus licked his lips, barbed tongue flicking in the air. The pieces of wood on his person were nowhere to be found, his first lost tentacle had already grown back, the second slowly on its way. The gashes on Remus’ back and thighs were stitching themselves shut, bit by bit, flesh mending itself and sealing the ichor back within their bodies.

The living room floor was stained gold.

Remus and Logic circled around each other. Tentacles whipped around the room, smashing the coffee table, smashing the lamp on the floor. Logic’s wings had crushed the railings and central pole of the stairs into nothingness, knocked the couch into the other corner of the living room. There was heat in the room.

They could both so easily destroy this place.

Neither of them made a move, instead continuing to circle around each other.

Round.

And round.

And round.

And round.

A dance both of them knew well. A dance with teeth and claws and blood and violence.

They enjoyed painting the walls gold.

Remus flashed his teeth. They were more like fangs. Deadly. Pointed. Painted gold from the previous bite inflicted on Logic’s flesh. “Feelings have no place in me,” Remus parroted, mockingly, with a mocking smile and a mocking cant of his hips and a mocking wave of his mocking tentacles around the air. Logic wanted to hit him. “So you wouldn’t care if I ended up in the lap of some saucy little human rogue?”

His frustration must have shown. If not in the way the feathers in Logic’s hair rose up, then it was the way his wings shook like branches in a storm, or the way his talons tore up the floor.

For Remus laughed. It was not a cackle, not a guffaw, but a genuine laugh. The kind that made Logic confused. The kind that sent fire figuratively racing through his veins, the kind where he felt the need to stare and immortalise the sight and sound and feel of it in his memory for the eternity he’ll have to live. And it was frustrating how that one laugh could make Logic’s breath hitch.

“Oh? Oh? What’s this Logi? Feelings!? On your face!? Ha! Isn’t that precious?” Remus rushed forward. Logic let him. Let Remus entangle him once again with his tentacles, until Logic couldn’t move a single inch. Until he was ensnared. Trapped. With no where to go. It did not bother him as much as he thought it would. “Listen. Listen, Logi. That overwhelming feeling of wanting to crush my windpipe fluttering somewhere in your heart? That’s called jealousy, Logic. It’s what you call,” a gasp, Logic wanted to strangle him, wanted to wipe that smug grin off on his fucking floor, “it’s what you call an emotion! Not so above it all, are you, my Dear Prince of Anger?”

Logic snarled.

His wings were pressed tightly against his back, his talons could not reach any part of Remus, his wrists were bound by a tentacle together, immobilised. Logic didn’t mind.

It was Logic who started the next kiss, just as fast, just as rough, just as brutal as the last. Their bodies were pressed close, far too close. Everything was covered in the slime from Remus’ tentacles. Logic’s feathers were a mess.

The look on Remus’ face was irritating. The look of a man who figuratively held something over another. A smug look that Logic wanted to wipe clean. Logic wriggled in Remus’ grasp. The tentacles moved with him.

They parted. Logic lunged for Remus’ throat, biting down, refusing to let go until the taste of ichor exploded on his tongue. Remus kissed away the few drops that slipped down Logic’s chin. “How can you  _ possibly _ know more than I, the God of Knowledge?” The rage had been stripped away, the anger, the fury. The jealousy. Logic could only rasp his question against the crook of Remus’ lips, against the smile, against the slight ticklish feeling of the mustache brushing against Logan’s cheek.

“Me? Why I know plenty, Dearest Logic. You are the thesis to my antithesis, the yin to my yang, blah blah, romantic comments my brother tried to teach me, blah blah, whatever.” Logic would deny he snorted. Remus’ tentacles loosened, enough for Logic to stretch his wings, for his arms to maybe rest on Remus’, for his legs to help Remus guide them both to the couch in the far corner. “I know plenty of things you don’t.”

The TV stand was against the wall, somehow intact through that whole mess. The two of them awkwardly maneouvred through the broken glass and splintered wood. Logic’s wings fluttered as Remus’ tentacles caressed them idly.

“I seriously doubt that your knowledge exceeds mine. But by all means,” Logic shot a challenging smirk to Remus. A feral glint danced in Remus’ eyes, “please, enlighten me. Remus.”

“Oh. I will.” It was a promise. Logic didn’t mind. He was technically learning after all. Even though it was a rather...unconventional method. Remus ruined the mood with a coprophagous grin. “Let’s start with infinitesimal.”

With a flick of his wings, Logic broke out of Remus’ frankly kind-of-pleasant-tentacle-hold and slammed the TV stand onto half of Remus’ tentacles. The thick oak pinned Remus to the ground with a yelp. Logic grabbed Remus by the collar and yanked him up.

The sound of muscle being torn echoed in the room. Just like that. Remus lost half of his tentacles. Torn from his back. His eyes were gazing reverently at Logic’s. It was easy to forget that Logic was taller. “Oooh. Don’t be so rough with me Logi. You know I can’t contain myself.”

It was not the reaction a normal being would have. Fuck. It’s not the reaction any of the other Gods would have had. The other four remaining tentacles, tugged on Logic’s arms, on his wings, still to the direction of the couch. There was a sharp smile playing on Remus’ lips, a glint in his eyes.

Gorgeous.

“Can you sit on the couch, Dear Logan?” Logic sat on the couch. Compliant. Remus shivered, barbed tongue flicking out once more to wet his lips. “It’s so… enjoyable seeing you listen to me.” Logic didn’t mind obeying that much.

Within seconds, the tentacles that had been ripped off Remus’ back had grown once more. Remus sat on Logic’s lap and all eight tentacles wrapped tightly around Logic. Again. Logic let him. Again. One of his hands wasn’t trapped in the cocoon Remus seemed to be intent on making for him. Logic religiously traced patterns onto one of Remus’ tentacle. Remus cooed.

“Do you know what love feels like, Logic?”

Logic huffed a soft breath as Remus descended once more on his neck, not so much as kissing it as he ravaged it, as he tore through it, as he bit through flesh and lapped at the blood oozing down. Logic tried to move. He couldn’t. Rapture coursed through his entire being. Logic’s free hand moved to Remus’ back, to the part where skin melded into tentacles. Remus quivered when Logic kneaded his fingers at the muscle, growled lowly and bit into Logic’s shoulder with enough force to tear through muscle and hit bone. Logic shuddered.

Remus unlatched his teeth from Logic’s flesh and grinned at him with lips that just dripped with ichor. “So that’s a no?” Logic let out a puff of air. “I’ll take that as a no.” A maniacal giggle, the tentacles writhing around them, practically crushing Logic’s wings. “Let’s see, I won’t narrate all the juicy stuff,” accompanying eyebrow waggle, “but love is a rollercoaster with no end in sight. You’re constantly going and going until you shoot off at the end and crash in a fiery pit and burn with the fury of a thousand suns.”

Is that why it seems like a fire had been lit somewhere inside Logic? Love?

“But who cares about the mushy stuff, right?” Remus does. His smile becomes crooked when he tries to play something off. It’s fine. They have eternity to sort this mess out. “Now jealousy. That’s easier to explain. And a lot more fun.”

They cannot die.

Remus unsheathed an ornate dagger, one with silver filigree, encrusted with sapphires and etched with words Logic wasn’t quite able to read. Remus took his knife and slowly, deliberately, sheathed it in Logic’s chest, right where his heart should be.

They were Gods.

“Jealousy’s a thousand knife wounds to the heart. How I feel when I see you pay attention to Roman. But not to me.” How Logan felt when he saw Remus all over that nameless, faceless, mortal. Remus twisted the knife. And yanked it out. Ichor gushed out the open wound. And Remus, again, slowly drove it back into Logic’s chest.

The tentacles released. Logic would deny ever embracing Remus with the tenacity of a wild octopus grabbing hold of prey. Their limbs were entwined together. Arms and legs and wings and tentacles. A mess that stained the couch in glittery gold.

Remus purred happily. The entire room was a disaster. Every single piece of furniture had to be replaced. Remus and Logan lounged on the couch, trading lazy kisses between themselves. Logic lazily bleeding over the couch.

“Here’s what I don’t get, Logi.” Remus took his knife back. Back to its sheath strapped around Remus’ hip. An indolent grin looked up at Logan. “Why would you be jealous of a human? I’m flattered and everything. But a human? Truly?”

They didn’t have to abide my mortal rules.

Logan grunted. He refused to answer. Remus snickered anyway. Without the need for words, he understood.

Logan didn’t want to lose him, not even for a second. Logan was greedy. Logan was selfish. Remus was his. And vise versa. It was difficult saying it out loud. Difficult finding the words to express himself. Logan wants.

_ Mine. _

_ Mine. _

_ Mine. _

He and Remus had been together for decades. It was difficult exploring past the boundaries of Rhetoric and Reasoning. Past the spheres Logic had no finesse in. He and Remus can dance around each other all they want. They were a pair of binary stars, Pushing apart, pulling closer, over and over again, a cycle that would continue for years. Orbiting each other, just shy out of reach. But they would always collide. Not that it mattered.

They had an eternity to figure this shit out.

“You know Logi, out of everyone’s suggestions, I never expected Deceit’s would be the one to get your attention.”

“What was his suggestion?”

“Fake flirt with a human and watch you lose your shit.”

They were immortal beings.

They cannot die.

Logan took Remus’ precious, beloved knife and sank it into Remus’ soft throat.

Ichor bubbled up to the surface as Remus howled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what I'm writing next click over [HERE](https://crownonymous.tumblr.com/sched)  
If you want to stay updated on the progress I've made on my fics click [HERE](https://crownonymous.tumblr.com/tagged/crownonynews)  
And if you want to come say hi or just get bombarded with random posts, you can find me over [HERE](https://landofsaltandshade.tumblr.com/)  
If you’re interested in more Sanders Sides post, my TS Sideblog is over [HERE](https://hufflepuff-deceit.tumblr.com/fanfic)


End file.
